Nazi
Nazi Germany (German: Nazi-Deutschland), also called the Third Reich(German: Drittes Reich), or the Greater Germanic Reich (German: Großdeutsches Reich), refers to Germany when it was controlled by Adolf Hitler and his Nazi Party (National Socialist German Workers' Party/''Nationalsozialistische Deutsche Arbeiterpartei'', or abbreviated as NSDAP). In the The New Order and The New Colossus, it is generally called either Germania or the Greater Reich. Under Nazi rule, Germany was a fascist totalitarian state. Racism, Anti-Semitism, Fascism, Anti-Communism and Aryanism were central features of the Nazi regime. Background Nazi Germany, in the alternate timeline of Wolfenstein: The New Order, won the Second World War by dropping an atomic bomb on New York City in 1948, forcing the United States to surrender. By 1960, Hitler's Third Reich is a world spanning empire, which includes the majority of Eurasia, much of North Africa (with a vast military operation dedicated to the conquest of the African continent), the United States, and possibly portions of South America. Very few nations remain independent from the Germanic Reich--Japan is mentioned to have been turned into a vassal state for the Reich, while South Africa remains nominally independent as of 1960. As of 1961, the Reich has set their sights beyond Earth--colonies on the Moon and Venus have been established to effect the spread of the Nazi ideology across the inner Solar System. Under the global Nazi regime, various leaps in technology have been made possible, ranging from powerful artificial intelligence and robotics, antigravity, energy-based weapons, genetics, climate control, and space exploration. Much of these advances, however, seem directed solely for the benefit of the Wehrmacht, with civilian applications of said technology often an afterthought. Ideology Central to the Greater Germanic Reich is the idea that the German people, and by extension, Aryan race is inherently superior, with various other races often relegated to slavery by the Reich at best (in the case of the African-American population of the American Territories), or extermination in concentration camps at the worst (in the case of the Jewish population worldwide). By 1961, the idea of German culture being inherently superior to all others has taken an extreme turn, with cultural assimilation projects being undertaken by the Reich. These range from subtle influencing, such as in Korea, where locals are supposedly prompted to abandon all aspects of the old Buddhist/East Asian culture in favor of Germanization and the technological advancement it brings, or outright brute force, such as in the American Territories, where plans to enforce mandatory speaking of the German language in public under pain of re-education or death are being undertaken. With regards to race, the Reich has deemed a variety of other ethnicities and groups of people as "Untermensch" (subhuman). While the prime target of the Reich's aggression has been the Jewish population in Europe (which later extended to a global genocide, with death camps existing as far as New Mexico in the former USA), other races have received varying treatment by the Reich. Poles and Slavs are seen to be tolerated to the barest minimum in occupied Europe, contrary to the original plans for supplanting Europe's Slavic populace with German settlers, most likely by exterminating the former. Asians are also tolerated to an extent, particularly in Korea and Japan, with Koreans in particular often encouraged to adopt German culture. Africans have, on the other hand, been at the receiving end of a good portion of the Reich's most brutal practices--ranging from the mass relocation and extermination of Africa's population as part of the Wehrmacht's campaign to conquer the continent, to the reimposition of chattel slavery for African Americans in the American Territories. While not much is known of the status of Native Americans and Amerindians, it can be presumed that they have been classified as subhuman as well, given their continued demonization in the American Territories (at least in film), and the existence of death squads in South America dedicated to purging the local native tribes of Peru. Conversely to the immense racial discrimination on the part of the Reich, many white populations in territories occupied by the Reich are (at least in propaganda) supported and encouraged by the Reich to be proud of their race, and to be thankful to the Germans (at least in America) for having secured an era of "prosperity" for whites. White supremacist groups such as the Ku Klux Klan in America, as a result, have been drawn to becoming allies with the Reich's government, while also gaining support from those so inclined. The Reich also places extremely stringent regulations for personal fitness, with obesity seen as an impediment, and strict dieting and hygiene encouraged in Reich propaganda. Euthanasia centers exist across the Reich, presumably for parents to dispose of children believed to not adhere to Reich standards of fitness and health. It is implied that the Reich's "strength through joy" program has been expanded in the wake of their victory in the Second World War, with recreation centers and resorts being built across the Mediterranean coast. Mental illness and birth defects, ranging from dementia to physical deformities, are often seen as grounds for extermination by the Reich--as was the case of the Reich's closure and "cleansing" of an asylum in Poland, and the death of the son of Klaus Kreutz, for having a club foot. With regards to society and interaction, the Reich promotes heterosexual relationships and stringent family planning for many of its citizens, with would-be newlyweds forced to undergo processing at ministries dedicated to enforcing familial regulations. It is likely that the Reich's conception of a patriarchal society has been maintained by the 1960s--however, the rise of General Irene Engel to the top brass of the Germanic Reich suggests some liberalization in terms of gender equality, provided that women adhere to the Nazi ideology. Despite this, most of the German Wehrmacht remains predominantly male. Homosexuals, and those considered "deviant" on the other hand, are routinely demonized and subject to cruel punishments and extermination by the Reich--with people compelled to report infractions such as crossdressing, as symptoms of deviation from the Reich's mandated family planning. They are often scapegoated by Reich media and propaganda--in particular, Ingo Kramer's alternate-history propaganda novel, which depicts an Allied victory during the Second World War--portrays a biased, warped version of an anti-Nazi world run by "Jews, homosexuals, and degenerates". Science and Technology The Reich has made various technological discoveries and leaps in the 15 years following the end of the Second World War in 1948, thanks to the Reich's (ironic) discovery of the technology caches maintained by the Jewish secret society known as the Da'at Yichud. While the Reich has discovered only a fraction of these various advanced technologies in vaults located in Cairo and New Mexico, it has led to aggressive leaps in technological development on the basis of their reverse-engineering of Da'at Yichud technology. Aerospace technology has advanced with the discovery of antigravity, with aircraft such as the massive Ausmerzer and high speed spaceships such as the Haunebu-V making use of antigravity engines, in part maintained by the massive "Die Glocke" devices. This has proven pivotal to the Reich's exploration of space, which is nothing short of astounding--the Reich has conducted a moon landing as early as 1951, and by 1961, seeks to colonize the planet Venus. Advances in physics and chemistry have also been made, with developments in energy weapons such as lasers and Tesla-based technology being furthered by the Reich, ranging from laser and plasma weaponry to the prototypical Ubergewehr weapon, as well as super weapons such as the infamous Sonnengewehr (Sun Gun), a massive orbital mirror that can fry potential threats to the Reich while minimizing collateral damage. The ultimate expression of the Reich's technological development would have been their development of the atomic bomb; the Reich secured victory against the United States in 1948 with the destruction of New York City by the German-developed nuclear weapon known as "Der Bestrafer" (The Punisher), the most powerful bomb of its type ever built. Robotics, computing, and artificial intelligence have also been advanced at an incredible rate, with robots and automatons in common use across the Reich, in both civilian and military capacities. These range from mundane protocol, cleaning, and mail-sorting robots to weapons of war, ranging from the nimble Ubersoldat units to even larger mechanized monstrosities, such as the Guard Robot units in Europe, the Zitadelle units in America, the iconic Panzerhund robots, and outright weapons of terror like the London Monitor and the prototype Zerstörer robots. Personal computing has seemingly advanced as well, with computer terminals and reel-to-reel machines ubiquitous across the Reich. Lastly is the Reich's capacity in developing advanced genetics and biological splicing, which was promoted and advanced by the infamous and sadistic General Wilhelm Strasse. These new medical and genetic technologies allowed the Reich to create monstrosities such as the Super Soldier, lumbering, vat-grown Frankenstein-esque monsters presumably crafted out of the body parts of dead soldiers and captives. Other technologies based on these highly unethical experiments have been developed, such as the Kampfhund, guard dogs modified by cybernetic augments and injections of various chemicals. Wilhelm Strasse's ultimate goal, however, was to create a merger of the "power of the human brain with the efficiency of the machine"--specialized robots known as "Machine Men" containing disembodied human brains as central processing units. However, due to the actions of William J. Blazkowicz and the Kreisau Circle, these efforts bore no fruit. Events of The New Order, The New Colossus and Youngblood Despite having most of the world in their grasp, the Nazis face heavy resistance due to their brutal and ruthless doctrine where systematic discrimination and genocide of those they deem "inferior" is central. The Kreisau Circle, the Maquis and The American Resistance network are only one of many movements worldwide that oppose the Nazi regime. It is shown that having the most of the world at their finger tip has made the Nazi becomes somewhat careless since some of their powerful war machines like the Ausmerzer or the Eva's Hammer is shown to have a lot of security flaws for the B.J. and the Resistance exploits like the air lock in the Eva's Hammer or the computer system ODIN in the Ausmerzer. Furthermore, during their hunt of B.J., Kreisau Circle and the American Resistance Network, most of Nazi soldiers seem to take B.J. and the Resistance members lightly and often consider him and the Resistance in general are sub-human with little to no intelligent because of their Fascist belief. However, their arrogant mindset often vanishes when they have to face B.J. and the Resistance head-on. Despite the circumstance, the Nazi in general still underestimates B.J. and his Resistance allies no matter how severe of the damages he causes them. After the event in the New Order, the Nazi's grip in the world begins to crumble as the death of Deathshead cripples their entire Research Division. To make matter worse, the loss of their Oberkommando, the killing of the majority of personnel in the Venus base, the assassination of all the Übercommanders in the US territory and the capture of the Ausmerzer in the US causes the Resistance movement to become stronger than ever. After the event of The New Colossus, the Nazis grasp of the US collapses and their grip on the world in general begins to crumble at a rapid pace. By 1980, the Nazis still are in control of Europe (as evidenced by the occupation of France and its capital city Paris) even as America is already liberated and re-established itself as an independent country. Inventory 1943 Infantry * Technician * Rocket Base Technician * Rocket Launch Supervisor * Scientist * Egyptian Mercenary * Soldier * Flamethrower * Black Guard (Para Trooper) * Elite Guard * Officer * Venom Gunner * X-Shepherd * Undead * Fire Undead * Undead Warrior * Dark Knight * Occult Priest * Loper * Proto-Soldier * Supersoldaten Technician.jpg|Technician Scientist.jpg|Scientist Rocket Base Technician.jpg|Rocket Base Technician Rocket Launch Supervisor.jpg|Rocket Launch Supervisor Wehrmacht soldier.jpg|Wehrmacht soldier Panzergrenadier.jpg|Panzergrenadier Infantry SMG.jpg|Infantry SMG Waffen-SS feldgendarmerie.jpg|Waffen-SS feldgendarmerie Wehrmacht soldier snow camo.jpg|Wehrmacht soldier snow camo Forestsoldier.jpg|Waffen-SS Forest soldier Rocket Base guard.jpg|Rocket Base guard Labguard.jpg|X-Lab guard SS soldier.jpg|SS soldier Nazi Flamethrower.jpg|Flamethrower Wehrmacht officer.jpg|Wehrmacht officer SS officer.jpg|SS officer Elite Guard.jpg|Elite Guard Black Guard.jpg|Black Guard Venom Gunner.jpg|Venom Gunner Loper.jpg|Loper Proto-Soldier.jpg|Proto-Soldier Super Soldier.jpg|Super Soldier 1946 Infantry * Nazi Soldier V1 * Nazi Soldier V2 * Marksman * Commander * Deathshead's Commando * Supersoldaten Robots * Panzerhund Nazi_soldier.jpg|Nazi soldier Nazi_Regular_Infantery_1946_variants.jpg Elite_Soldier.jpg|Elite Soldier Nazi_Marksman_1946_2.jpg|Marksman Heavy Soldier.jpg|Heavy Soldier Officer 1946.png|Officer Deathshead's_Commando.jpg|Deathshead's Commando Shambler.jpg|Shambler Kampfhund 1946.jpg|Kampfhund Supersoldaten_1946.jpg|Supersoldaten Panzerhund 1946.jpg|Panzerhund Laderoboter.jpg|Laderoboter Drone 1946.jpg|Drone Flying wings.jpg|Flying wings 1960/1961 Infantry * Light Infantry * Nazi Soldier * Shotgun Elite * Marksman Elite * Rocket Trooper * Fire Trooper * Atom Elites * Commander * Afrika Korps * Kriegsmarine * frogmen * Captain * Air force Soldier * Air Force Commander * Environment Heavy Soldier * Environment Soldier * Veil Soldier * Veil Specialist * Space Scientist * Space Trooper * Space Marine * Lunar Commander * Prison guard * Riot Guard * Prison Commander * Elite Guard * Heavy Soldier * Engineers * Scribe * Scientists * Raumwaffe * Waffen SS * SS Commander * Environment Commander * Reich Scientist * Reich Technician * Deathshead's Commando * Black Guard * Shambler * Supersoldaten Robots * Panzerhund 1960 * UberSoldat * Guard Robot * Heavy Robot * Herr Faust * Laderoboter * Zitadelle * Prototype Robot * Zerstörer * Baltisches Auge * London Monitor Vehicles * Monocycle * Truck * Guard Robot Carrier * Tiger tank Air Craft * Zeppelin * WESPE Drone * Railway Drone * Luftwaffe Helicopter * Luftwaffe Airship * Luftwaffe Ausmerzer Naval * U-Boat * Eva's Hammer Defenses * Flakvierling 38 Light Infantry.png|Light Infantry Black Guard Elite.png|Black Guard Gilbralter_Guard.jpg|Gilbralter Guard Luftwaffe Soldier.png|Luftwaffe Soldier Kriegsmarine Soldier.png|Kriegsmarine Soldier Prison Guard.jpg|Prison Guard Riot Guard.jpg|Riot Guard Deathshead's Commando.jpg|Deathshead's Commando Fire_trooper.jpg|Fire trooper Rocket_trooper.jpg|Rocket trooper Space_Marine.jpg|Space Marine Space_trooper.jpg|Space trooper Commander 1960.jpg|Commander 1960 Commander_1961.jpg|Commander 1961 Air Force Commander.jpg|Air Force Commander Captain.jpg|Captain Chief of science.jpg|Chief of science Lunar commander.jpg|Lunar Commander Atom Commander.jpg|Atom Commander Kampfhund 1960.jpg|Kampfhund 1960 albino Kampfhund.jpg|Albino Kampfhund Kampfhund_1961.png|Kampfhund 1961 Supersoldaten2_1946.jpg|Supersoldaten 1960 The Supersoldaten in 1961.jpg|Supersoldaten 1961 Panzerhund_1960.jpg|Panzerhund Laserhund.jpg|Laserhund Guard robot.jpg|Guard robot ÜberSoldaten.jpg|ÜberSoldat Prototype Robot.jpg|Prototype Robot Zerstörer.jpg|Zerstörer Heavy Robot.jpg|Heavy Robot Herr Faust.jpg|Herr Faust Zitadelle.jpg|Zitadelle Baltisches Auge.jpg|Baltisches Auge London_Monitor.jpg|London Monitor Monocycle.jpg|Monocycle Railway Turret.jpg|Railway Turret Hanomags.jpg|Hanomags Guard Robot Carrier.jpg|Guard Robot Carrier Nazi APC.jpg|APC Assault Amphibious Vehicle.jpg|Assault Amphibious Vehicle Drone_1961.jpg|Drone Lunar_drone.jpg|Lunar drone Airship.jpg|Airship Horten Ho 229.jpg|Horten Ho 229 Zeppelin.jpg|Zeppelin Ausmerzer.jpg|Ausmerzer Eva's Hammer.jpg|Eva's Hammer Space shuttle.jpg|Space shuttle Haunebu-V.jpg|Haunebu-V Category:Wolfenstein Category:Nazi Category:Wolfenstein: The New Order Category:Factions